mugenchardatafandomcom-20200214-history
Vergil
Vergil is the primary antagonist, final boss, and one of two playable characters in Devil May Cry 3. He also appears as a recurring boss character in Devil May Cry under the name Nelo Angelo. An alternate universe version of Vergil also exists as both anti-hero and final boss of DmC: Devil May Cry. In the main series, Vergil is the half-human, half-demon son of Sparda, and the older twin brother of Dante. Unlike his brother, Vergil embraces his demonic heritage, while despising his human side. His personality is the polar opposite of Dante's; whereas Dante is hot-headed and sarcastic, Vergil is calm and calculating. He has a lust for power and is willing to disregard anything to obtain the power of his father, Sparda. He uses Yamato, a keepsake from his father (He also had a Beowulf (gauntlets) and the Force Edge sword), and possesses a sense of style that rivals Dante's. During the events of Devil May Cry 3, Vergil intends to awaken the true power of the Force Edge, a sword left behind by his father, in order to name himself as Sparda's true successor. After he fails to do so by being defeated by Dante, he exiles himself in the demon world, where he is then confronted by the demon emperor, Mundus. Seeking the opportunity to redeem himself, he strikes at Mundus, but is ultimately defeated and killed. Seeing the opportunity to disgrace Sparda's name, Mundus resurrects Vergil and brainwashes him, turning him into his personal slave. In the alternate universe series, Vergil is the leader of the group known as "The Order", who oppose Mundus's rule over humanity. He eventually finds Dante and recruits him after years of separation, working with him to bring down Mundus. While they are ultimately successful, Vergil eventually reveals that his intention to bring down Mundus was fueled by his own desire to rule humanity as a protective master. Unable to convince Dante to join him, the two fight, with Dante being the victor. Vergil escapes, but eventually succumbs to his own hatred for his brother, completely discarding his human heart and becoming the new demon king. In M.U.G.E.N, he was made by Bugya and can be downloaded at Random Select. If you can't find him there, an alternative is to google up "Vergil Bugya" and you should find him easily on the first result. Bugya's version Vergil uses moves similar to Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, where he was a playable character. The only exception is the projectile block which is mainly seen when fighting Vergil in Devil May Cry 3. The same thing for Block and the Summon Swords. Also, the enhanced version of Helm Breaker and the Final Judgment Cut (several Judgment Cuts summoned while Vergil is not visible). When making a taunt, Vergil still uses those moves and speech in the game, but with the addition of his speech saying "Where's your motivation?" dusting his slack and adjusting his collar with a neck-twisting effect. This Vergil was made before he appeared as a playable character in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, however, he was later updated to include some moves from said game. Movelist Beowulf attacks Beowulf combo : Beowulf combo 2 : Lunar Phase : or Rising Sun : or Starfall : or Teleports/Air Tricks: Air Trick (to enemy) : + Air Trick (away from enemy) : + Air Trick (up) : Yamato Yamato combo : Aerial Rave : (up tp 4 or 6 times), Upper Slash : + (press again for additional attack) Judgement Cut : or or or Rapid Slash : Block : ([ ] to block until release) Counter : + Force Edge Force Edge combo : + , + Helmet Breaker : + Stinger : Round Trip : Summoned Swords Spiral Swords : (hold and release) or (uses 1000 power) Blistering Swords : (during Spiral Swords) Sword Storm : + + or + + (close range) Hypers Dimension Slashes : (uses 1000 power) (ahuroikari newest version only) Devil Trigger ''Vergil's Dark Ki : 2 ' ''(uses 1000 power)' Devil Trigger Judgment Cut : (uses 3000 power) Devil Trigger Helm Breaker : (uses 2000 power) Devil Trigger Rapid Slash : (uses 1000 power) Summoned Swords : (uses 1000 power) Super Starfall : (uses 1000 power) Entry and Win Poses Entry Poses: Vergil faces back and then faces the enemy. Speech: # You will not forget this devil's power. # You are not worthy as my opponent. Win Poses: Vergil dusts his slack and adjusts his collar with a neck-twisting effect. Speech: # Where's your motivation? # This is the power of Sparda. Category:CharactersCategory:Devil May Cry CharactersCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:Capcom CharactersCategory:MalesCategory:VillainsCategory:HumansCategory:DemonsCategory:Marvel vs. Capcom CharactersCategory:AntiheroesCategory:Sword UsersCategory:Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Characters